1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable flush valve seat assembly. More particularly, it relates to a replaceable assembly which does not require disassembly of a toilet for replacement thereof.
2. Prior Art
It is known that 95% of toilets are comprised of two sections. The top section comprises a tank and the bottom section comprises a bowl, with the sections being bolted together during construction of the toilet.
The flush valve extends between the two sections and is installed before the tank is engaged over the bowl and bolted thereto.
Thus, when the flush valve eventually fails, such as, for example, when the seat surface develops microscopic cracks, it has heretofore required dismantling of the toilet to replace the flush valve.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easily replaceable flush valve seat which requires no disassembly of the toilet.
According to the invention there is provided a replaceable flush valve seat assembly which eliminates the need to dismantle a toilet for replacement of a flush valve body having a worn out sealing surface, the flush valve body extending between a tank and a bowl of the toilet, and incorporating a circumferential lip just beneath the sealing surface, the assembly comprising a sealing ring having a groove therein of a diameter equal to a diameter of the sealing surface and a seating ring having at least one groove therein within which the sealing ring is received, the seating ring further including a plurality of downwardly extending arms each having an inwardly extending end flange thereon, the end flange of each arm engaging under the circumferential lip of the flush valve body when positioned over the flush valve body sealing surface, trapping the sealing surface within the groove of the sealing ring and having a top surface which forms the valve seat.